Two Brothers
by Emilee1
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang go swimming, and get attacked by a strange demon who claims to be Inuyasha's younger half brother? Why does he have a scent of Naraku, and why is there a shard in his back? Trust me it's not Sesshomaru I'm talking a
1. Swimming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction. 

**Author's Notes: **I redid this story, so I hope ya'll like it!

**Summary: **What happens when Inuyasha and the gang go swimming, and meet a strange person who looks exactly like Inuyasha? It looks like Naraku has a few tricks up his sleeve as well. Is that the completed Shikon Jewel he is holding!

* * *

Two Brothers 

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 1: Swimming

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted running happily his way.

He turned to her and snuffed his nose, "What do you want?"

She glared at him and said, "Well if you're going to be mean about it then you can just stay here."

"Fine," he turned and crossed his arms. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Now Inuyasha, I wouldn't..." Miroku said holding his hands up.

"Sit!" Inuyasha hit the ground extremely hard.

"Nevermind..."Miroku sighed.

Shippo jumped on top of him and said, "That's what you get for making her angry."

Inuyasha reached up and grabbed Shippo by the tail. He lifted himself from the ground and threw Shippo into the distance. "That'll teach ya."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was once again glaring at him. "No... Please don't..."

She smiled at him and yelled, "Sit!" He fell into the same hole he had made a minute ago, but he sank farther this time.

"I think you should just be quiet," Sango said reasonably at a dirty faced Inuyasha.

"Feh..." he turned away and crossed his arms.

"So are you just going to sit there?"Kagome asked kneeling down beside him.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. "All right then,"Kagome turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Let's go!"

As they were walking into the distance, Inuyasha's ears purked up at the words, "Let's go!"

He jumped up and yelled, "Wait for me!" Kagome and the others turned around.

"I thought you weren't coming, Inuyasha,"Sango said balancing on her Hiraikotsu.

"I didn't say anything! Where are you all going anyway?"

"We are going swimming!"Kagome cheered.

"..." Inuyasha just stood there. He was speechless.

"So are you coming or not?"Kagome asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at him curiously.

"All right! Just quit looking at me!"

* * *

**At the Lake**

Kagome came prepared for her swimming trip. Before she came, she put on her swimming suit under her clothes. _There is no way that I was going to change around them. Not with all the demons, and especially Miroku._

She took off her shirt and skirt to reveal a hot pink bikini. It had green hawaiian flowers, and was tied in the back. She then took something out of her backpack and handed it to Sango.

"What's this Kagome?"Sango asked eyeing the object curiously.

"It's a swim suit." Kagome turned around and said, "You put it on like mine. See? You tie it behind your neck and your back."

"Um...I think I get it. But...,"Sango glared a Miroku and whispered to Kagome. "What about him?"

Kagome knelt down and whispered back, "Don't worry. You can count on me."

"I heard everything you just said,"Inuyasha stated smiling.

"Sit! That's what you get for listening to us." Sango walked into the distance clearly out of site.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were already in the water when Sango came back. (A/N: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are just wearing the clothes that they already have on.)

Sango had on a purple bikini with palm trees and yellow pineapples. "This feels a little awkward."

"No it looks great, Sango!"Kagome cheered smiling.

"Yes, Sango, you look very radiant,"Miroku said as Sango got in the water. When she did he grabbed her butt.

**Slap!** A bright cherry red handprint was placed on Miroku's cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"You're darn right you did!"Sango shouted at him.

Miroku only rubbed his cheek and smiled.

* * *

**In the Bushes**

A dark figure kneels behind some of the bushes. "I have finally found you," he smiled evilly. "Inuyasha."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that it's kind of short, but it will get longer. Thanks LilBlazinChica aka Kourtni! 


	2. Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been on vacation.

Two Brothers

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 2: Battle

* * *

After relaxing in the cool water, Inuyasha's stomach started to growl. He reached down and rubbed it saying, "Kagome, do you have any food?"

"Yes! I brought something new for all of you to try." She got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She began rummaging through a picnic basket pulling out individually wrapped sandwiches. Afterwards, she laid out a red and white checkered cloth, and laid down all five of the sandwiches, along with chips, pickles, and Coca-Cola.

All of them changed into their regular clothes so that they could eat.

She motioned for everyone to come over and sit. "I thought you might enjoy to eat something new for a change. I brought peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pickles, chips, and Coca-Cola drinks," Kagome cheered.

Shippo immediately opened his chip bag and started eating. "This isn't new food, Kagome. I have eaten these crispy potatoes before," Shippo stated having a few crumbs on his face.

"Well, that's the only thing that you've had before, why don't you try the pickle?"

Shippo pointed at a lumpy green object while Kagome nodded. He looked curiously at it, picked it up, and sniffed it. "This doesn't smell right, Kagome," Shippo pouted.

"Just eat it!"Inuyasha reached over and shoved the pickle in Shippo's mouth.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

"Inuyasha...sit!"

"Gah!"

"It's all right Shippo," Kagome held him trying to comfort him.

Inuyasha managed to climg out of the crater. "Shippo!"

Kagome glared at him and said, "Don't make me say it."

"Fine then," Inuyasha growled sitting by his food. He took hold of the sandwich and sniffed it. Finally after noticing that it wasn't going to attack him, he took a bite of it, and the peanut butter started making his teeth stick together.

"Mmmm...mmmmmm...mmmm," His teeth were so stuck that he couldn't speak.

"Is this some sort of spell?"Miroku asked pointing from the sandwich to Inuyasha.

Kagome held up her hands in defense while laughing slightly, "Oh no, it's not. It's just peanut butter and jelly mixed together. Of course you probably don't know what those are," she turned to Inuyasha. "Take a drink of the Coca-Cola, and you can talk again."

Inuyasha lowered his ears while taking a drink. "What is this?"

Sango also took a drink after hearing Inuyasha's question. "Yes, Kagome, what is it?"

"Oh this is a drink that, in my time, we call Coca-Cola. It is like sweet water, only with a different color." Kagome smiled but noticed something moving.

"Hmm? What's that?" Kagome pointed at a rock behind Inuyasha. Two ears were sticking up from behind it.

The rest of the gang turned to look at the strange sight.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha asked, gripping his Tetsusuiga.

"Inuyasha, I have come for you." The figure jumped out from behind the rock and it bit into Inuyasha's arm. Blood seeped from the puncture wounds as Inuyasha threw the figure off his arm.

It landed in some bushes a few feet away. "Stupid kid, who are you anyway?" Inuyasha smirked.

It slowly got to it's feet and brushed itself off. "Hmph... You are just a weak half-demon."

"Where do you get off saying that? I am just as strong as any other demon, and I could certainly beat you," Inuyasha growled holding up his claws.

The sun became visible as it came from behind the clouds. The figure finally became clear.

_What a strange boy. Hmm... Let's see. _Kagome started to observe his characteristics to see if Inuyasha could beat him. _Well he has on red pants and a red shirt just like Inuyasha's. Weird, must be a very popular outfit. Claws, fangs, ears, white hair. WHAT! _

Kagome's eyes grew in size as did everyone else as they looked at the boy.

"He looks just like Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome pointing her finger and taking a step back.

"You would really compare me to that half breed?" the boy asked crossing his arms.

"Who are you? Did Naraku send you?" Inuyasha clenched his fists and took a step forward.

"I am InuHashi, and I don't know of this Naraku that you speak of."

"There is one difference," Shippo stated while sitting on Miroku's shoulder. "InuHashi has purple marks on his face."

"You need to look more closely. I am a full demon, not half! And none of you have seen my try form," he grinned evilly. The air around him started to lift up as his eyes turned red. His figure started to change while the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Sango asked bracing herself against the ground holding Kirara under her.

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied also holding onto the ground.

Suddenly, a bright light shone throughout the area, and smoke filled the air.

Everyone coughed roughly shielding their faces from the smoke. A loud roar was heard.

"This is my true form!" InuHashi shouted while swiping a paw at Inuyasha. He appeared to be a dog like Sesshomaru only smaller.

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Kagome shouted taking her bow and arrow in hand. InuHashi jumped on the ground in front of her making her fall.

Kirara transformed and pounced into the air the flames appearing at her feet. She gave a roar of attack. She bit into InuHashi's leg making him roar as well.

He shook his leg, but Kirara held on tight. Finally he rolled on his side scraping her against the rocks. Getting back to his feet, he licked his wound.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted pulling her arm back and throwing her Hiraikotsu. It hit InuHashi at full speed in the mouth making him fall.

He rared his leg back after wobbiling back up. Swiftly he struck Sango with his claws cutting her severely across her entire body.

"Sango!" Miroku started to take the prayer beads off his hand when Kagome stopped him.

"You will suck up Inuyasha as well. I will take care of Sango. You just help in any way that you can." Inuyasha was holding onto InuHashi's back trying to get to a weak spot.

Miroku nodded while charging into battle with Inuyasha.

"Miroku stay back!" Inuyasha shouted holding his Tetsusuiga. He had already jumped onto the ground and was ready to use an attack.

"Windscar!" The blast went strait towards InuHashi.

"You really think that can defeat me?" InuHashi jumped into the air over the windscar landing on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled in agony as claws dug into his chest and his bones were shattered. "You pitiful half demon!" InuHashi dug his claws in even deeper. Blood started seeping from Inuyasha's mouth.

_Inuyasha! _Kagome turned hearing the yell.

"Get off him!" Miroku shouted throwing incense salt on his leg.

InuHashi jumped back and roared in pain. Kagome took an arrow and shot it under him. The sacred light covered him and he changed back into his normal form.

"What's going on?" InuHashi looked at himself and back at Kagome.

"My arrow is pure, and your demon form is not. Therefore, I purified you and you changed back."

"Wretched girl!" He dashed into the woods disappearing.

"I'll deal with him later," Kagome kneeled by Sango. "Sango, I will be right back. Please don't try to move just yet."

Sango nodded slightly and Kagome was off.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome asked kneeling by Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied wiping the blood from his mouth. "Damn... Where'd the runt go?"

"He went that way," replied Shippo pointing in the direction.

Suddenly, six arrows darted into Inuyasha's back.

* * *


	3. Sacred Jewel Shard

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Nobody likes my fic! WAH! (**

**Two Brothers**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 3: Sacred Jewel Shard**

Inuyasha turned around after the arrows plunged into his back. "Who did that?" he growled showing his fangs.

"You are the evil demon InuHashi! You must be killed!" the attackers shouted.

"It isn't me," Inuyasha replied pulling the arrows from his back.

Kagome looked at them strangely. _They are just villagers, why would they want to kill Inuyasha? Wait! InuHashi was that demon we just fought, and considering they look alike, they must have got them confused._

"Tell me, what has InuHashi done to your village?" Kagome asked. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at Kagome in confusion.

"He destroyed our village, and killed many people. Also, he took our sacred jewel shard," the villager replied holding strong to his bow and arrow.

"Good man, I think you have the wrong demon," Miroku added pointing to Inuyasha. "This demon is Inuyasha, and he is but a half-demon."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt collar and picked him off the ground. "You want to say that again?" Inuyasha spread his claws and put them to Miroku's face.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was only trying to explain!" Miroku struggled from the hold.

"Inuyasha..., sit!" Kagome started tapping her foot, "Do you want to try that again."

Inuyasha climbed out of the crater. "What did you do that for, wench?"

Another arrow shot at Inuyasha. He jumped in the air in enough time, and it hit the ground stirring up dirt. "Quit doing that! It's not going to hurt me, so just give up and go back to your village!" Inuyasha shouted turning to the villagers then back to Kagome.

"He comes!" shouted one of the villagers. "InuHashi!" Everyone turned to see him. He was in the air and came down with great force attacking one of the villagers.

"Inuyasha! He has a sacred jewel shard in his back," Kagome said pointing to the glowing that only she could see.

Sango stood on her feet leaning on her Hiraikotsu. Kirara transformed and took off into the air.

"Sango you shouldn't fight my dear," Miroku said helping her sit down. "Not after the last battle, your wounds have not healed yet."

She blushed and nodded. _He is acting strangely, not like the letcher he really is. _Suddenly he began to stroke her butt.

"Letcher!" Sango shouted placing a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"Miroku, quit joking around and fight!" Inuyasha shouted drawing his Tetsusuiga.

"Wind-" he pulled his arms back and was about to hit the windscar with his sword when Kagome stopped him.

"You'll hurt the villagers!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh..., I don't care about the villagers!"

"You won't have to worry about them anymore...," InuHashi said walking towards them. His claws were covered in blood, and all of the villagers lay on the ground. "Go ahead, use your windscar."

"Where did you get that jewel shard from?" Kagome asked standing in front of Inuyasha so he wouldn't strike him.

"I cannot speak his name," InuHashi replied spreading his claws, "but I did take that shard from the village to him. That's all I can say."

"One more thing, why do you look so much like Inuyasha?"

"I am his half-brother. Our father is the same, but our mothers are different. My mother was a full demon unlike yours!" InuHashi lunged at Inuyasha slashing the Tetsusuiga out of his hands. It landed far away in the ground and went back to its original form.

"Fight without that silly weapon!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome drew her bow and arrow. She shot it, and it skimmed over the top of InuHashi's head.

"Stupid girl!" He went after Kagome next.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha punched him in the face. "Iron reaver!"

"Weak attack," InuHashi smiled and darted out of the way. The attack almost hit Shippo. He fled behind Sango. "This looks bad."

"Yes it does, Shippo. If only I could fight," Sango replied looking at her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly Kirara jumped at him and bit into his arm.

"I hate cats!" he slung her off him and into a nearby tree. "That should take care of you for a while," he smirked.

Miroku swung at him with his staff, but InuHashi grabbed it. "Stay out of this!"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and then to the Tetsusuiga. "Inuyasha get the Tetsusuiga!" she shouted frantically. "You'll transform!"

InuHashi looked at Kagome strangely. _Transform..., into what?_ He then shifted his gaze to the Tetsusuiga. _I would like to see this, maybe if I keep that sword away from him._

"I don't need it to beat him," Inuyasha smiled grimly. "Iron reaver!"

"Quit using that wimpy attack!" InuHashi shouted slashing Inuyasha's arm.

"Fine...," Inuyasha smirked and put his claws in the blood. "Blades of blood!"

"What?" InuHashi was hit and cut deeply in several places. "You pitiful half-breed."

"Don't be so sure about that." Inuyasha's demonic aura began to pulse. His claws became longer while purple marks appeared on his face. "Inuyasha...," Kagome whispered holding strong to her bow and arrow.

"I'll kill you here and now!" Inuyasha looked up smiling. His eyes were blood red.

"So this is your transformation, doesn't seem like much to-" InuHashi was cut short by Inuyasha who slashed his stomach open.

"What were you saying?" Inuyasha lunged at him again slashing furiously; not even stopping.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Sit!" She ran over to him as he lifted his face up. _Thank goodness, he's back to normal._ They both shifted their gaze to InuHashi.

"You pitiful half-," he fell onto the ground unconscious.


End file.
